


10th ColLAB

by Mich_14



Category: SB19 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mich_14/pseuds/Mich_14
Summary: A short StellJun AU where Stell and Sejun are longtime friends. What happens if their series of YouTube collaborations lead to something else?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	10th ColLAB

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling Writerist lang po. XD  
> I write in Taglish.  
> Hi StellJun shippers! =)

Five years. Five freakin' years of friendship. How do I even risk that?!

I was already mentally beating myself up. How do I even dare? What if he says no? What if he doesn't feel the same way? I can't lose him. Not him, of all people.

"Huy, Love! Yoohoo! Earth calling Sejun! Tulala ka na naman dyan." Stell said with a frown. His left hand was waving in front of my face, vlogging camera and tripod on his right hand.

Love daw. Sana true!

"Nasaan na nga ulit tayo?" I asked, still dazed.

"Alam mo matatapos na lang yung 24 hours, wala ka pa rin sa hulog. Ano bang nasa isip mo, Love? Mamimiss mo ko no?" He smiled. God, I love that toothy smile of his!

"Oo nga eh. Magwowork ba pag nag-type ako ng EXTEND space 24HoursMAGJOWA at sinend ko sa 2366?" I joked, with a silent prayer that he'd say yes.

"Ay sorry. Hanggang 24 hours lang yung nirequest nilang challenge. Additional charge na pag nag-extend."

I literally felt my heart ache. Does that mean I don't stand a chance? Is he really just doing it due to public demand?

Stell and I have been friends since our college days. After graduation, we started our respective YouTube channels. I upload song covers and my original compositions, while his contents are mostly dance covers, trending challenges and cooking tutorials.

At the beginning of the year, we decided to do a collab vid called Hugot Kitchen where Stell and I cooked my Mom's special Kare-Kare while exchanging hugot lines or hugot songs. It became an instant hit and our subscribers clamored for more.

From bean-boozled to ASMR challenge and mukbang to countless prank vids. Name it! We've done it all. Some of our fans shipped us, some just enjoyed watching two crazy friends doing crazy things together.

But it seemed like the shippers won for our 10th collab as we decided to do the 24-Hour Magjowa challenge. We've been really hesitant to do so, taking into consideration how sensitive PH viewers are.

"Why don't we try? Wala namang masama. Marami rin namang requests eh." He exclaimed while holding the piece of paper which contained our fate. We usually draw lots to decide which video to do next.

"Okay lang sa'yo? Di ba magagalit sina Tito at Tita?"

"Sus! 24 hours lang naman eh. Tsaka ikaw naman magiging jowa ko. Para ka namang others. Mas anak pa nga turing nun sa'yo."

"Hindi ba awkward? I mean. Pano yung image mo?"

"Wow! Image. Big word! Alam mo, okay lang naman kung ayaw mo." To this, I mentally smacked my forehead.

"No! I mean okay lang sa akin. Gusto ko! Ikaw lang iniisip ko." I replied, rather defensively.

"Okay lang talaga ako, Sejun! Pero kung hindi mo bet at concerned ka sa image mo. Bunot na lang tayo ulit." He said as he started folding the paper again.

"Let's do it!" I said, I was pretty sure heard my heart pounding loudly in my chest.

I felt a warm hand over mine and in an instant, I was back in Stell's apartment, seated right beside him on the sofa. Concern sprawled across his face as he caught me daydreaming for the nth time.

I hope he didn't feel like I was not taking the challenge seriously. "Ano ulit yon? Sorry, Love."

"Sabi ko, last ten minutes na lang matatapos na yung challenge. Anong message mo sa akin, Love?" He said, a tinge of sadness in his tone. A smile is plastered on his face but his expression remained unreadable.

I was not imagining things, right? Or was I? Why do I feel like I was not the only one who doesn't want the challenge to end?

I glanced at his wall clock. Yes, it's already 10 minutes to 10 PM. The day was filled with kilig moments, cheesy exchanges of banats and lots of skinship. Something we'd never do prior to shooting this vid. Of course, we're very much comfortable doing almost everything together, but not to this extent.

He had already placed the vlogging camera and tripod on the living room's center table, waiting for my response.

"Eehh! Di pa ako ready. Ikaw muna, Love! Dali! Nagsisi ka ba na jinowa mo ako for a day?" I asked nervously, recalling how I've been messing up all throughout the challenge.

"Grabe sa nagsisi. Hindi naman!" He smacked me in the shoulder. Then, shifted his position to face me.

"Sige na nga! Ano. Love, thank you. Thank you for always making me feel loved. Always remember na nandito ako for you kahit anong mangyari." He looked at me like I'm the only person that matters, as if there's no camera. I felt like melting in his gaze.

He leaned forward, his face dangerously close to mine, and then added, "Mahal kita."

Mahal kita. These two words struck me like lightning and ignited hope in my heart. We once had this late night convo where he mentioned these words sounded so deep, so serious that he couldn't afford to use it in random. It has always been Iloveyou, love you or alabyu.

My cheeks and ears felt really hot, I was pretty sure I resembled a tomato by now. It was so difficult to stay still, to breathe. His eyes were not helping at all.

It took all my energy to slowly look away and lean back a little, giving myself room to gather my thoughts which are now everywhere. Think, Sejun. Think!

Okay, here goes nothing! It's now or never!

"Alam mo, Love. Seryoso ako dun sa hirit kong extension kanina. Pwede bang Lifetime Magjowa Challenge na lang?"

To this, he smirked and asked me to get the fishbowl we used to draw lots last night. It's still on top of his room's center table just beside the tripod. I was really puzzled but followed his orders anyway.

"Bunot ka ng tatlo."

"Ha?"

"Hatdog! Basta bumunot ka ng tatlo."

I fished three folded papers from the bowl and unraveled them one by one. I was dumbfounded when I saw three identical challenges in print: 24 Hours Magjowa Challenge.

"Stell." I think I got my answer.


End file.
